lugar seguro
by Estefania A. Rios
Summary: ella es una chica que aparenta ser fuerte, el un chico que dara vuelta su mundo sus amigos sus complises podran estar juntos? ella se dejara proteger por el?


_**Lugar seguro**_

 _ **Plan conquista parte 1**_

 _ **Me e preparado mental mente para cualquier respuesta o indicio que ella me dé tengo que ser más observador que nunca si quiero darme cuenta, todos bien sabemos que sakura es distraída pero al veces se da cuenta de las cosas tengo que ser lo más sutil y observador posible. La verdad no sé cómo termine esto ni cuanto me llevara pero lo lograre no me rendiré**_

 _ **Paso A: observar detenidamente sus reacciones ante otros compañeros de clase (porque es obvio que con él es muy diferente)**_

 _ **Paso B: darle pequeñas y sutiles indirectas si eso no funciona por lo distraída las indirectas serán un tanto más directas**_

 _ **Paso C: salir más seguido con ella a solas (si es que hitomi los deja xD)**_

 _ **Paso D: hacerle preguntas por su futuro o lo que ella quiere en el**_

 _ **Paso E final: decirle todos mis sentimientos (si es que ella no lo dice primero)**_

 _ **Día 1: primer día de vacaciones de verano**_

 _ **Hoy como le prometimos a hitomi la llevaremos a la piscina hablamos con los chicos y todos aceptaron ir**_

 _ **En este mismo instante estoy con los chicos esperando que salgan las chicas de los vestidores**_

 _ **-es el día perfecto para la piscina-dijo animado yamazaki**_

 _ **-no se están tardando ya las chicas? Digo a este paso cerraran y ellas aun estarán allí dentro-dijo ren con su tono burlón**_

 _ **-ahí vienen-dijo eriol**_

 _ **Ahí venían las 4 chicas junto a la pequeña niña que corría. Todas venían animadas como siempre, pude ver a sakura sonrojada creo que por el traje de baño que tomoyo le pidió que usara**_

 _ **-listas?-pregunto eriol tendiéndole la mano a tomoyo**_

 _ **-si-dijeron las 5**_

 _ **Así nos fuimos caminando para la piscina ahí cada quien se fue a donde quisiera. Yamazaki, chiharu, ren y naoko fueron a las piscinas más grande**_

 _ **Tomoyo, eriol, sakura, hitomi y yo fuimos a una más chica ya que la niña no podía estar sola**_

 _ **Ya es hora paso A en marcha**_

 _ **Yo y eriol nos alejamos un poco pero no tanto para poder verlas**_

 _ **Sakura jugaba con hitomi las dos se tiraban agua mientras tomoyo las miraba divertida hasta que las dos la pensaron a atacar de la misma manera y después echar a reír como dos niñas después de una travesura. Sakura se veía tan alegre**_

 _ **-deja de mirarla así ya te lo había dicho la asustaras-dijo eriol entre risas**_

 _ **-cállate-dije corriendo mi rostro todo sonrojado**_

 _ **Mientras eriol reía divertido hitomi se nos acerco**_

 _ **-tío shaoran-dijo llamándome**_

 _ **-si?**_

 _ **-cuando se lo dirás?-dijo mirando a sakura-digo sabes que ella no estará solita toda la vida no?- ahí viene el chantaje de la pequeña gáster**_

 _ **-hasta la niña te lo dice querido amigo-dijo eriol en tono burlón**_

 _ **Doy un gran suspiro-todo a su tiempo pequeña gáster todo a su tiempo**_

 _ **-el tiempo es oro tío o eso dice mi mami-dijo con una pequeña risita**_

 _ **-de que ríes hitomi?-dijo sakura acercándose**_

 _ **-secreto tía-dijo otra vez con esa risita**_

 _ **-hey chicos no tienen hambre?-pregunta yamazaki acercándose**_

 _ **Todos asentimos y salimos para comer algo**_

 _ **En la piscina había muchas caras conocidas casi todos eran compañeros de escuela, la mayoría veía a las chicas que nos acompañaban**_

 _ **Hitomi iba tomada de la mano conmigo y sakura esta niña quiere hacer de cupido estoy seguro que no perderá la oportunidad**_

 _ **Cuando entramos y ya pedimos nuestra comida pude ver como varios chicos quedaron viendo a sakura y ella ni cuenta a cambio hitomi y yo si nos dimos cuenta pude ver como la niña le sacaba la lengua a cada uno de ellos de verdad es muy graciosa**_

 _ **Nos sentamos a comer y entre charlas y risas se armó un ambiente agradable**_

 _ **Después de eso todos nos dispersamos menos nosotros 3 obvio varios chicos se acercaron a sakura pero ella era indiferente cortante y los ignoraba creo que es punto a mi favor**_

 _ **Hitomi también los rechazaba les decía "ellos están juntos no ven" o "llegaste tarde" o simplemente les daba una mala cara**_

 _ **Por todo lo que observe sakura se comporta muy diferente cuando esta con personas de su confianza**_

 _ **Todo iba bien hasta que otra vez oí esa voz tan molesta pero creo que me ayudara a ver su reacción…**_

 _ **OH QUIEN SERA XD**_

 _ **BUENO ESTE CAP FUE MAS CORTO Y TARDE UN POCO MAS EN SUBIRLO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

 _ **NOTA DE LOS DIAS QUE SUBIRE CAPS: LUNES, JUEVES, Y CAPAZ LOS FINES DE SEMANA ES MAS PROBABLE QUE LOS SUBA A LA NOCHE ASI QUE NO SE IMPACIENTEN HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


End file.
